I'm Fine
by LoveBadName
Summary: Cette chose n'avait jamais fait partie de son plan. Ce virus incontrôlable et broyeur ne devait pas s'introduire dans sa vie si parfaite... Et pourtant. Ici, Clarke n'a rien d'une héroïne. Ici, Lexa n'a qu'une promesse à accomplir. Ici, il n'y qu'une seule solution : fuir, le plus loin, le plus vite possible. Clexa
1. Partie I, crève

_**\- L'ours Bleu, Partie I :**_

 _ **« Tu es sûre ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ! »**_

 _L'apercevant sautiller discrètement sur ses petits pieds, je comprenais bien vite que de toute façon, je n'avais pas trop d'options : son choix était déjà fait._

 _ **« Combien pour l'ours bleu s'il vous plaît ? »**_

 _Le vendeur se tournait dans un réflexe de jeune non-expérimenté happé par l'appât de sa première vente et me lançait un énorme sourire. Il lui fallait bien une minute pour comprendre que je souhaitais acheter la peluche se situant derrière son dos, tout en haut de l'étagère aux ours._

 _Des noirs, des blancs, des jaunes... même des multicolores trop mignons, mais non, c'était bien le plus compliqué à attraper qu'elle voulait. J'avais toujours su qu'elle me donnerait du fil à retordre mais pour le coup, ça, c'était simplement énervant et imprévue. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée cette peluche bleue._

 _ **« Euh...** dit le garçon, fronçant les sourcils. **Attendez, je vais regarder. »**_

 _Je hochais simplement la tête, comprenant qu'il allait tenter de l'atteindre pour découvrir son prix, et au passage sûrement l'attraper._

 _Du coin de l'oeil, je la voyais, souriante à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le regard plaqué sur cette chose bleue bien trop mignonne pour le commun des mortels. La petite attendait patiemment d'enfin recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je crois bien que c'était à cet instant précis que je vouais une haine sans nom à ma mémoire. Retenir un numéro de téléphone à la première écoute, retenir une leçon à la première lecture ne me posait jamais de grands soucis, cependant, retenir les dates de naissances, que ce soit la mienne ou une autre, cela semblait hors de ma portée..._

 _Tout autant hors de portée que l'était cet ours bleu._

 _Gardant encré sur son visage un sourire légèrement gêné, le garçon plaquait son pied droit sur le bout de l'étagère, il augmentait ainsi sa taille de quelques centimètres. Ceux-ci étaient bien suffisant pour lui permettre de récupérer l'ourson sans accrochage. Son sourire de vainqueur m'arrachait un fin haussement de sourcil. Vu par un spectateur débile, on aurait pu parier qu'il venait tout juste de vaincre Goliath... Mais non, il avait juste posé son pied sur un meuble pour récupérer un ourson bleu trop mignon à en vomir, m'enfin bon._

 _Chacun son but dans la vie._

 _ **« Il est à vingt euros. »**_

 _La pulsion qui s'emparait de mon corps me surprenait moi-même... C'était incroyable de voir comment une simple phrase pouvait vous donner envie d'éclater le visage triomphant d'un gamin en pleine puberté rongé par des plaques d'acnés dans une étagère emplit d'ours._

 _Mon porte-feuille semblait tout autant vouloir lui défoncer la gueule._

 _La petite main de la gamine manquait de me provoquer un AVC. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de l'avoir amenée avec moi déjà ?  
_

 _Ah._

 _Oui._

 _Ma foutue mémoire..._

 _Fait chier._

 _ **« Je vais le prendre...** le gamin se sentait alors obligé d'approuver mon choix dans un énième sourire à cracher des glaires par terre._

 _ **\- Ouiiii !** Elle s'accrochait brusquement à ma jambe droite. **Merci tata, t'es la meilleure ! »**_

 _Y'a intérêt que je sois la meilleure, parce que les pâtes bas de gamme c'est pour moi pendant au moins un mois..._

 _Sortant du magasin la gosse s'empressait, à l'aide de petits bonds joyeux, de venir me tenir la main. L'ours bleu continuait de me narguer, de ses yeux claires comme de l'eau. Il me faisait soudainement flipper, contrairement à la gamine qui se stoppait d'un nouveau bond emplit d'entrain en plein milieu du chemin._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ? »**_

 _Elle relâchait la mince pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main pour me demander, dans un signe de tête, de m'accroupir à sa hauteur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui avais obéit ce jour-là. C'était idiot, nous étions en pleine rue piétonne et je ne pense pas que les passants avaient envie de nous tomber dessus. Je m'en fichais royalement, c'était bien étrange. Ça ne m'arrivais jamais ce genre de chose. **Pas grave,** me soufflait alors discrètement mon cerveau, **tu ne veux rien louper imbécile.**_

 _ **« Merci Clarkie. »**_

 _Je lui souriais doucement et dans un geste que je n'avais pas réussi à intercepter, elle venait me déposer un bisou baveux sur ma joue droite. Habituellement, j'allais directement la chatouiller. Elle savait que je haissais ce genre d'affection... baveuse. Mais là, alors que les visages mornes, énervés, des passants me fixait de travers, je ne faisais que sourire._

 _Mon porte monnaie se frappait le front – enfin si il en avait un. Mon cerveau fondait tout comme mon fichu coeur de victime. Elle ricanait de son rire d'enfant avant de reprendre sa marche, l'ours bleu planté dans ses fins bras, il me fixait aussi, au-dessus de son épaule._

 _Il parlait._

 _Un ours en peluche bleu ne parlait pas._

 _Et pourtant lui, si._

 _Accroupis, je ne discernais pas tout, malheureusement._

 _Un sac à main d'une passante retardataire manquait d'ailleurs de me fendre le crâne en deux. Mais je tenais. Toujours accroupis, un genoux à terre. Les gens parlait toujours plus fort, toujours plus intense près de mes tympans.  
_

 _Mais j'arrivais à le discerner d'ici, même si ses joues dodues de pelage se creusaient, même si celles-ci se mortifiaient, même si leur muscles semblaient tenter de les fuir. Je pouvais l'entendre, à travers les coulées de sang qui dégoulinaient sur l'épaule trop fébrile de ma petite. L'ours se déchirait les joues, les brisant, les arrachant pour tenter d'articuler des paroles correctes. Ma petite continuait de sautiller, enfantinement. Le grognement plutôt que la parole me parvenait enfin distinctement. Ce gargouillement venu de je ne sais où, semblait me haper, me broyer :_

 _ **« Crève. »**_

Mon corps se redressait dans un sursaut craquant de brutalité alors que mes pupilles osaient, avec peine, affronter les lumières jaunâtres, presque dorées, qui se faufilaient à travers la fenêtre. Je dominais auparavant ce lieu. J'en crevais de fêlures à présent. Je fermais mes paupières, mes coudes remontant, frigorifiés, mes flancs. Mon visage ne devait pas être d'une beauté mordante. La sueur le transcendait sans soucis. Il n'y avait bien que ma respiration pour me rendre vivante, elle retentissait lourdement dans chaque murs, dans chaque parcelles de mon épiderme. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque-chose de dangereux, d'étrange dans mes expirations et mes inspirations. Je ne voulais juste pas y croire, pas maintenant du moins.

Je ne souhaitais rien trouver, pourtant je le savais. Je n'espérais rien trouver, pas ce matin.

La seule chose que je pouvais trouver et sentir, c'était les gouttes de sueurs chaudes qui perlaient le long de mon front, brisant leurs chemins sur l'arrête de mon nez, sur mon arcade ou bien sur mes tempes. Elles me transcendaient d'un mince espoir d'une guérison vaine.

 _Putain._

Reposant mon dos sur le matelas, je tentais de retrouver une respiration quelque peu équilibrée, simple, naturelle peut-être bien. Ça me brûlait, j'avais soif. Ma gorge prenait feu, me réclamant un calmant sain. Ma langue raclait indéniablement mon palais en quête d'une ressource que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne voulais pas la connaître. La seule solution qui me vint, était d'avaler bruyamment ma salive dans une déglutition presque immonde à l'écoute. C'était douloureux au départ. J'avais l'impression d'avaler de mince pic à glace qui, finalement, se transformait en rivières. Ça avait finit par adoucir mes plaintes gutturales.

La lumière, fracturée par les planches de bois, du soleil me ramenait complètement à la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un horrible cauchemar irréaliste et cassant de souvenirs à vomir. Mon coeur acquiesçait à cette pensée, battant d'un rythme que je n'assimilais pas suffisamment. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : le calmer.

Élevant ma main gauche, je l'approchais dans de minces tremblements de ma poitrine. Mon passage me présentait le nombres de terreurs nocturnes que je complétais. Je découvrais l'étendue de mes sueurs froides, tièdes et bouillantes. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé de cette manière, auparavant.

Une de mes côtes semblait ressortir négativement alors que mes respirations la propulsait le plus loin possible de ma poitrine. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas le droit, elle ne pouvait fuir ainsi. Enfin. Ma main venait draper mon coeur, doucement. Je l'avais déposée de manière à ce qu'elle ne le traverse pas, j'en avais bien trop peur. Le concerné ralentissait à vue d'oeil ses excitations folles et se reposait à son tour au sein de mon système malade d'envie.

Mon crâne se relaxait toujours contre la tête d'oreiller tiraillée de jaune. Il fallait se débarbouiller, j'en ressentais le désir, je me sentais tellement sale.

Mes paupières, habituées au noir jaunis, s'ouvraient.

Je n'avais aucunes conscience de l'heure qu'il était, mais je pouvais tenter d'en donner une approximation stupide : bientôt six heures du matin. Il était encore bien tôt mais j'avais perdu le sommeil. J'en avais besoin pourtant, c'était trop mort pour ce matin.

 _Fait chier._

En me tournant, le drap se froissait sur ma peau pâlit. Il ne me recouvrait qu'à moitié, me protégeant d'une chaleur chimérique. J'avais bien trop transpirer pour frissonner aujourd'hui. Mon bras endoloris de sommeil creux partait déjà en direction de la table de chevet bancale. Mes mouvements n'impressionnaient personne, mes forces s'étaient bien trop tôt évaporée. Ma montre grise manquait de peu de terminer sa course sur le sol boiteux, cependant, par chance, je la rattrapais dans un réflexe.

Elle était argentée avant. Maintenant elle était grisâtre.

 **« Sept heures huit… »**

J'avais peut-être une heure de retard.

Mon marmonnement manquait de conviction et se perdait s'en soucis dans l'espace vide. Je faisais de mon mieux pour exprimer mon approche subtile de ma défaite sur le temps.

L'objet glissait contre ma peau, me rafraîchissant vainement. Le '' _clip_ '' si habituel parvint à me faire sourire quelques secondes. Une nouvelle journée à crever, comme dirait l'autre. Mais c'était qui l'autre ? J'en n'avais aucune idée, mais j'aimais bien me dire qu'il y avait encore un '' autre '' près de moi, peut-être ressentait-il la même peine que moi ? J'en doutais fort, mais qui ne pense rien ne… enfin ne pense rien en fait.

Fermant une dernière fois les paupières, je tentais de me motiver.

Tout avais sûrement changer dehors, ce n'était pas possible, ça avait forcément changé voyons, imbécile. Il ne suffisait que d'une nuit pour tout remettre à zéro, tout devait revenir à zéro pour l'amour de Dieu.

 _Dieu est mort._

Relevant mon buste dans un effort moins douloureux que la première fois, je détachais le drap qui grâce ou à cause de ma transpiration avait fini par s'harponner à mes jambes. Ça me dégoûtait toujours autant bordel. L'une de mes mains, je ne saurais dire laquelle en vérité, avait frottée maniaquement mes yeux, les forçant à affronter le jour. Elle voulait les réveiller, les porter à l'extérieur. Même eux n'en voulait pas de l'extérieur.

Une voir plusieurs minutes étaient donc passées, mes paupières papillonnante comme pour me dire d'arrêter, que cela ne servait encore à rien.

Cette main presque étrangère avait finit par se reposer sur le bord du lit. Il grinçait.

Mon esprit avait dû mal à tout assimiler : le décor rustique du lieu, les battements de mon coeur perpétuellement trop emballés, ma sueur dégoulinante, le froid mordant de nouveau ma peau, le drap se décollant avec peine, le planché crachant ses écailles à chacun de mes pas… ce n'était pas ma véritable chambre, juste un abri peut-être provisoire, je ne le savais pas encore. Je continuais d'avancer, je pouvais plus doucement sentir le soleil d'hiver fondre sur mon épiderme dorsale. Il s'avérait plus doux qu'autre chose, je l'aimais toujours autant lui, même si parfois, comme ce matin, il me brûlait les pupilles au réveil.

Il était tout aussi joueur que dans mes souvenirs. C'était sûrement pour cela que je l'appréciais autant.

Je devais leur ressemblait. Mes bras pendaient mollement sur mes flancs. Ma peau vaquait entre le gris sourd et le jaune délavé. Mes pieds se traînaient du mieux possible, raclant par instant séparés le sol. Pourquoi j'avais recommencée…

Devant moi, la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle me faisait face, comme servi sur un plateau d'argent, elle représentait ce qu'il me restait. Une fichue fenêtre sur le monde, j'aurai pu rêver mieux actuellement. Elle était aussi la seule source potable de lumière des lieux, comme révélatrice du désastre qu'elle pourrait à tout moment engendrer.

Je comprenais mieux ce qui m'entourait, je comprenais davantage mon métabolisme qui poussait ma main droit à traîner sur le bois pourri de la première planche. Je jouais avec, comme prisonnière. Mes mouvements était faiblards et très disgracieux, mes doigts longeaient la plaque, se mouvant dans des gestes de danseuses bourrées lors d'une première capitale. Cette planche ou cette scène boiteuse devait me cacher, me protéger contre toute atteinte à mon humanité mordue jusqu'au sang. J'avais de gros doutes sur l'efficacité de celle-ci, mais tout le monde devait y croire alors tant pis, mes doutes ne valaient plus rien.

Je croisais par instant la consistance glaciale d'une pointe. Elles étaient trois de chaque côtés. Elles étaient les derniers remparts de cette forteresse boisée moins sophistiquée qu'un château de carte.

Papillonnant une dernière fois, mon œil droit s'attirait inlassablement d'un espace lumineux coincé entre deux planches verdit par le temps.

De là où je me situais tout semblait lointain. On aurait dit une cinématique de jeu vidéo nous présentant une simple ruelle nauséabonde emplit de PNJ beugués qui à chaque mouvements manquaient de chuter ou de se briser un bras. Mais non. Ces silhouettes qui se traînaient étaient les maîtres des lieux, ils étaient les nouveaux habitants de quelques élégantes et anciennes demeures se promenant dans la rue luxueusement décorée. Des fois, ils se heurtaient les uns les autres et parfois, ils levaient leurs visages blêmes vers le ciel nuageux pour laisser échapper des grondements et glapissements primitifs, mais la plupart du temps, quand j'osais jeter un œil à leurs occupations, ils avaient simplement l'air chez eux dans cette vaste ruelle abandonnée.

Quotidiennement ce genre de spectacle miniature m'assénait une claque. Il suffisait d'observer cette chose chuter en arrière pour comprendre. C'était affreusement pitoyable comme plan journalier… le pire c'était d'apercevoir le chapelet d'intestin violacé se rependre sur le sol goudronné vert d'eau. J'aurais pu comparer ce chapelet à une guirlande de Noël luisante. Les autres ne le remarquait même pas et manquait de se prendre les pieds dedans.

Je pouvais déjà sentir une dose de bile remonter mon œsophage pour venir s'enterrer contre mes papilles. Elle s'y terrait constamment.

Je n'avais le droit que de la retenir, habituée bien trop vite à ce qui était devenu un quotidien.

Soupirant sans comprendre je retournais, dans une démarche ressemblant à ces choses, vers mon matelas. Il n'y avait que lui de normal aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas trop comment apprécier cette information. Il s'affaissait d'ailleurs en me retenant, porteur d'un quelconque fardeau.

Ma montre cognait le bois fragile de la table de nuit, elle penchait. Je devais l'avoir rangée dans le tiroir. Ma pensée s'accompagnait d'un geste flou, peut-être trop tremblant pour me convaincre que je ne recommençais pas. Je frôlais du bout des doigts un crayon oublié et mon esprit masqué par ce petit changement me poussait encore plus loin. Cela me prodiguait une difficulté rageante. C'était chiant, putain.

Mon reniflement énervé résonnait un peu trop fort autour de moi.

J'avais aussi cru entendre des pas non discret frapper le parquet du couloir. C'était juste mon esprit, tentais-je. Mais peut-être que les gars était déjà debout, même à cette heure. De toute manière je n'aurais pas pu leur demander. Voilà bientôt trois jours que je n'avais parlée à personne. J'avais même pas eu l'envie de le faire en vérité. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose de garder le silence pendant un temps. Les mots ne pouvaient pas toujours tout exprimer de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours exprimer les sentiments d'une personne.

Les mots étaient inutiles.

J'essayais alors de me convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas levés et que ces sons impromptues n'étaient que le résultat d'une action stupide de mon crâne embaumé du manque. Et c'est ainsi que je finissais pas l'attraper avec la pulpe de mes doigts.

 _Elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée._

Frôlant la fiole une demi-seconde de plus, je la sortais dans un geste flou et incompréhensible. Je ne savais pas réellement si j'en avais vraiment besoin ou si je souhaitais juste en posséder encore un peu, juste un peu. Cela n'avais pas calmer mes cauchemars, mais cela m'empêchait de trop dormir, ça me suffisais grandement.

Fouillant encore un peu, je trouvais ce qui me manquait le plus : la seringue.

L'aiguille était toujours aussi propre, soigneusement désinfectée au briquet et à l'absinthe vieille de quelques années déjà. Si l'un des gars avait connaissance de cette utilisation, il m'aurait balancé la bouteille à la gueule avant de la fracasser sur l'un de ces crânes pourris.

 _Vengeur._

L'aube dérangeante qui s'émancipait à l'extérieur se répercutait aussi sur la seringue. Elle resplendissait d'un éclat qui me dégoûtait toujours autant. Avais-je réellement le choix ? Oui. Je n'en voulais pas. Il ne me restait plus énormément de temps avant qu'il ne vienne me déranger, une tasse de café en main, une fossette mal cachée. J'avais plus le choix, je ne voulais pas les foutre eux-aussi en l'air.

Je débouchais la fiole marron, plantait la seringue, récoltait le fameux nectar divin. La lumière était toujours aussi belle et dégueulasse à la fois. Ma salive se battait lourdement dans ma bouche. Une attente de plus que je devais résoudre.

La fiole était à présent à moitié pleine, ma seringue n'était qu'un tiers emplit. Pas plus pas moins. Il ne m'en fallait jamais plus, et il ne le faudrait jamais.

L'objet marron était parti retrouver sa place dans le tiroir, vadrouillant à ses occupations alors que de mon côté, malgré mes tremblements intempestifs, je ramenais mon pied droit sur le lit. Le plus possible de mon torse. Ce n'était pas réellement suffisant, mais je faisais avec. La souplesse n'avait jamais été mon fort.

Mon gros doigt de pied habitué s'espaçait suffisamment de son voisin afin de recueillir son dû. Ils étaient tout les deux fatigués mais j'en avais plus rien à foutre. Les traces ne me laissaient guère d'espace, cependant, je continuais mon avancer.

Le premier contact était jouissif au possible. Le métal s'infiltrait sous mon épiderme discrètement, presque soucieusement. Si je possédais un regard extérieur à mon propre âme, j'aurais compris immédiatement qu'au contraire, loin de la douceur imaginée, la scène n'était qu'un enchaînement précipité et vain. Mais je ne possédais pas ce regard, je profitais juste.

C'était putain de libérateur.

Je poussais légèrement plus la lame piquante de froid dans mon épiderme abîmée, provoquant un fin écoulement de sang non prévue, tant pis. Je n'aurais jamais cru posséder un sang aussi fade et blême.

Une goutte avait eut le courage de tâcher le drap moite alors que le produit se connectait à mon système sanguin ambitieux.

Déposant avec peine mon arme sur la table de nuit, je me rallongeais, hébétée et le regard galvanisé de nouveau du plus doux des poisons humain. Je la sentait s'enfuir dans mes veines, battre un marathon sous ma peau, améliorer les battements de mon coeur, pousser mes poumons à respirer un air plus délicieux qu'aucun autre. La lumière se transformait quand mon regard livide l'interceptait. Trop vive, bien trop vive. Elle perçait l'espace sans encombres, mordante d'une envie meurtrière de se nourrir de mes pupilles envieuses de tout.

 **« Merde »** osais-je dire avant de me relever dans un sursaut cru.

Je n'y avais pas pensée. _Bordel._

Mes pas paraissaient plus rapide même que mon esprit. Ils avaient l'air de me diriger, de me conduire en direction du placard vide. Je n'avais pas la présence d'âme de me dire, que, peut-être, je n'aurais pas le temps de l'atteindre.

J'avais eut le temps.

Dieu merci, j'avais eut le temps de l'atteindre avant de déverser mon restant de bile cramée sur le sol. Confiné dans le placard, mon rejet s'estimait fier d'avoir atterrit dans d'aussi mauvaises conditions. Ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps ce genre d'effets.

Mon dos déchiré se plaquait contre l'une des portes fermées de l'antre assombris qui protégeait mon rejet. Ma tête tremblait dans sa cage, battante à en cracher du sang. Je m'abaissais rapidement avant de me fendre sur le sol. Il ne restait plus que ma respiration, mes yeux ébahis et mon coeur trottinant pour m'élever.

Je me détestais encore en sentant ma faiblesse grappiller des centimètres dans mon crâne d'imbécile, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Je ressentais même le besoin de courir à m'en craqueler les poumons.

Et comme disait l'ourson bleu de ma petite, _**crève**_.


	2. Partie II, La tour d'Arkadia

_**\- L'ours Bleu, Partie II, La tour d'Arkadia :**_

 _C'était immense._

 _Grimpante dans une démarche féroce jusqu'au ciel, la tour s'en nourrissait. J'aurais pu croire, toujours calée confortablement sur ce banc publique, que cette tour s'avançait en direction des étoiles pour les engourdir, les frôler. Elle s'en amusait sûrement._

 _Peut-être. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment communiquer avec._

 _ **« Il aurait pu nous déposer plus près…** soufflait Anya avant de s'asseoir, essoufflée par la pente gravit. **Je hais les bus.**_

 _ **\- Tu les hais mais c'est bien moins cher que les taxis et le téléphérique. »**_

 _Elle ne répondait rien, admirant à son tour la vue d'en bas._

 _Je me sentais tellement pitoyable. Il n'y avait rien de plus dépassant que ce genre de bâtiment. Cela pouvait réduire toutes vos convictions à néant. Ça avait même le don de les réduire à de simples idées humaines stupidement vaines._

 _ **« Tu penses qu'elle aurait appréciée le cadenas ? »**_

 _Quoi répondre à ce genre de questionnement inutile ? Personne n'avait la chance de le savoir, surtout pas moi. Mais je faisais parti intégrante des êtres humains, je me devais de tenir mon rôle de prophète ignorante._

 _ **« Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimée, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »**_

 _Elle aussi avait compris, personne ne respirait vraiment ici, face à cette tour. Celle-ci avait le pouvoir de vous convaincre que le vrai monde n'était pas celui sur lequel vous marchiez, mais bien celui qui se fissurait derrière le voile. Cependant, en haut, au sommet de ce que je percevais, les étoiles hurlées, stridentes. Il n'y avait que cette colonne somptueuse, large et fine à la fois, qui nous portait encore un peu d'amour, de patience, de bonté. Ses lumières devaient représenter les floraisons. '' Fleurs d'Arkadia '' d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre dans le bus._

 _J'aimais bien ce thème, même si il me déprimait encore plus._

 _Le rose pastel craignait avec engouement de se mélanger au rouge sang. Le bleu peinait à embrasser son voisin, le mauve. Il y avait un échange que je n'avais jamais aperçu avant. Ou bien je ne faisais jamais attention. Mais en bas, c'était jolie._

 _ **« On devrait y aller avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde,** elle avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas._

 _ **\- Tu penses… Enfin, tu y crois toi ?**_

 _ **\- Croire à quoi ?** Sa main s'était logée dans la mienne._

 _ **\- Au paradis. »**_

 _Son crâne s'était collé à mon épaule. Tremblant._

 _Je me trouvais bête à poser cette phrase, là comme ça, comme si c'était totalement normale d'en parler, surtout maintenant. J'en avais juste besoin, pour me rassurer un minimum._

 _C'était humain._

 _ **« J'évite de trop y penser. Surtout ces temps-ci, mais, ça va sûrement te paraître stupide, j'en conviens** , elle baissait le regard, je le sentais. **Mais je pense y croire. Ça ne peut pas ne pas exister, ça serait bien trop triste.**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis,** je reniflais._

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais pas.** Je ne mentais pas en lui avouant cela. **J'espère juste qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir venir ici, même si c'est moi qui t'accompagne.**_

 _ **\- Elle est heureuse, j'en suis convaincue Lex'. »**_

 _Elle relâchait la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main frigorifiée avant de m'obliger à me lever. Il fallait qu'on aille lui rendre hommage. Il fallait que l'on voit cette ville une dernière fois, pour elle._

 _L'attente était longue. Entassées dans une sorte de salle d'ouverture, on étouffait collé contre des corps inconnu. Un silence s'était inscrit entre elle et moi. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle aimait les pauses, c'était simple de le comprendre. Par instant elle collait son visage sur mon épaule ou elle serrait un peu plus sa main contre la mienne, instinct primitif de protection naturelle. Oui._

 _Puis était arrivé l'instant où il fallait passer devant une sorte d'hôtesse avide de sourire qui devait nous présenter les escaliers ou les ascenseurs._

 _Elle avait longuement sourit en apercevant nos mains liées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? On le savait. On avait juste pas envie de lui expliquer. J'avais l'envie de lui apprendre qu'en vérité, c'était d'une simplicité déconcertante d'aimer quand le monde ne te détestait pas._

 _Enfin, la montée avait été rapide mais chiante malgré le paysage partiellement présenté. Les marches nous faisait discrètement suer._

 _Finalement, je devais la remercier._

 _Anya aussi._

 _Je ne me rendais jamais compte de la chance que je possédais. Mon refus bourré deux semaines plus tôt m'avait préservé du pire comme du meilleure. Cette vue me portait bien plus loin que tout ce que j'avais espérer vivre._

 _C'était beau._

 _Le beau était indéniable et universel. Cet endroit me plaisait, il plaisait aussi à Anya et à la jeune femme qui nous observait maintenant._

 _Alors merci à toi, Costia._


	3. Partie III, Le centre commercial

_**\- L'ours Bleu, Partie III, Le centre commercial :**_

 **« Dépêche toi de sortir de là Lex', on a pas de temps à perdre. »**

Le bois de la porte craquait face aux assauts impromptues. Si il avait pu parler, j'étais certaine qu'il aurait longuement protesté contre ses attaques barbares et impolie. Cependant, le bois n'avait pas cette capacité humaine d'articuler des paroles.

 **« J'arrive, laisse-moi une seconde,** crachais-je en descendant du meuble dans un bond mécontent.

 **\- Ça fait dix minutes que je te laisse une seconde, alors bouge toi. »**

Je ne répondais pas. Cela n'aurait été qu'une réelle perte de temps, jamais je ne pouvais argumenter en longueur avec elle. Mon carnet, arrachait d'un bout à l'autre, restait encré dans ma paume droite, comme attaché à mes cellules. Mon vieux stylo proche de la mort, de son côté, retrouvait rapidement sa place dans la petite poche de mon sac à dos noir baveux.

La baignoire brillait sur le côté. Le rideau de douche s'était abattu de tout son long contre le carrelage blanc cassé. J'avais manqué de trébucher le premier jour en ouvrant la porte. On l'avait finalement un peu rangé sur le côté sans le raccommoder à son habitacle d'origine. Ça n'avait plus aucuns intérêt de toute manière.

Le miroir me faisait maintenant face.

Porteur de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles, il était toujours présent bien qu'un peu crasseux depuis le début du bordel. Je savais que ça allait être différent, je l'avais compris, les doigts cramponnés à mes cheveux formant des épis rageurs, je l'avais distingué depuis la cuisine alors qu'Anya s'acharnait à préparer du café convenable.

D'abord une petite anecdote insolite à la fin des informations journalières de la radio. Ensuite un des sujets principaux des journaux télévisés, et pour finir, le bordel complet.

Je haissais tellement les miroirs que je me demandais toujours comment je pouvais encore avoir la force de m'y accrocher, songeuse. Ça me perdait continuellement.

 **« T'as fini de te préparer ou non ? »**

Mes mains travaillaient mon cuir chevelu, comme à l'époque. Mon ancienne teinture avait laissé des dégâts, le bleu pastel semblait avoir déteint et ne laissait plus que des traces verdâtres grasses affrontant mes racines brunes . Mes mèches disposaient d'un temps convenable pour pousser sans encombres.

 _C'était vraiment moche._

 **« Je sors. »**

Ma voix ne portait pas bien loin mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendue, soupirante, victorieusement fière de son effet sur mon comportement.

Mon carnet précédemment posé contre le lavabo était parti rejoindre son ami le stylo alors que j'ouvrais péniblement la porte. Son regard vert assombri n'osait même plus croiser le mien. Elle hochait simplement la tête avant d'emmagasiner son courage pour notre sortie annuelle.

Pour le début, il nous suffisait d'emprunter les petites ruelles cachées qui n'abritaient, la plupart du temps, qu'un paquet désassemblé de ces choses. On n'avait même pas le besoin spécifique de leur éclater la gueule. Il fallait être discrètes, on l'était depuis le commencement.

 _Larmes, Panique. Elles m'avaient arrachées les fondations bancales qui constituaient mon monde._

Aujourd'hui, sur la route, je n'avais eut qu'à exploser le crâne qu'à une de ces créatures humainement immonde. C'était un quota que j'appréciais en silence. Anya devait penser la même chose, j'en savais foutrement rien. Ne pas parlait, c'était devenu une règle dans les rues.

Notre objectif nous avait finalement sauté à la gueule après un bon quart d'heure de marche.

Un petit 7-Eleven encore debout. C'était le dernier de notre quartier. Le dernier magasin qui n'était pas choqué de notre présence.

 _Arkadia n'était déjà plus Arkadia, ça avait été vachement rapide, comme dans le film._

 **« Vérifie par les fenêtres, je vais jeter un œil aux ruelles de derrière. »**

Hochant la tête, je me traînais, un pied de biche en main en direction des immenses baies vitrées fissurées qui enroulaient l'espace d'une protection imaginaire.

Des impacts s'émancipaient un peu partout, grimpant sans discontinue jusqu'au fondement même du bâtiment. Ce store avait dû se voir cambrioler et piller durant la première semaine de l'infection. Cela me semblait stupidement logique. La panique n'aidait jamais un peuple destiné à mourir la gueule ouverte. Le soleil qui perçait en mauvaise forme les nuages ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce. Je ne discernais pas grand-chose mais je comprenais qu'aucuns mouvements ne résonnaient. Il n'y avait personne ici, et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Mon front se décollait tout juste des vitres quand les pas secs d'Anya recommençaient leurs conquêtes inconnues.

Sans attendre mon avis, elle entrait finement dans le magasin, se faufilant délicatement entre les portes automatiques bloquées.

Je la fixais.

Son dos marqué par le temps tendait un peu trop vers l'avant. Pourtant, elle n'avait que huit ans de plus que moi. Peut-être que la vie choisissait autrement ses cobayes. Ses jambes amaigris ne se dévoilaient jamais, couvertes de rubans blancs et d'un jeans bleu délavé. Ses mains étaient libérées de toutes contraintes mais restaient trop souvent agglutinées à sa ceinture, maîtresse d'armes.

Elle ne comptait pas m'attendre, mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Plantée devant ces portes cassées, je le sentais pas. C'était habituel. J'y arrivais juste pas. Sans conscience des choses, complexité perdue. J'étais simplement tendue. Elle, elle était dans son élément lointain, ça devait lui rappeler des souvenirs de perquisitions ou encore d'arrestations. J'en savais rien. C'était son truc à elle depuis _son_ départ. Anya appréciait tout particulièrement me le rappeler. Rabâcher ce genre de phrases était censé expliquer et répondre au pourquoi du comment de ses anciennes bien trop longues absences.

Contrairement à mon amie et colocataire, j'avais bien plus de mal avec tout ça. Sentir la crosse d'une arme contre hanche gauche me traumatisait tout les jours un peu plus. Je ne savais pas manier les armes blanches à la perfection. La seule fois où je me débrouillais, un couteau à la main, c'était quand il fallait découper la dinde de Noël. Je n'étais pas elle et elle n'était pas moi.

Ça devait être une bonne chose. Je ne lui appartenais pas.

Avalant dans un bruit peu gracieux ma salive, je me réveillais, sur mes gardes, prête à courir ou bondir au moindre son suspect.

Je la suivais. Elle en avait connaissance, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle reprenait son ancienne conversation.

 **« Tu sais, on avait quand même fini par l'attraper en flagrant délit, ce fils de pute,** lâchait-elle en faisant osciller son regard de mon corps aux étagères presque vides. **Il poignardait sa femme si finement qu'on aurait pu la glisser dans une boîte au lettre.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Chuchotais-je en me penchant pour récolter une boîte de biscuit.

 **\- Mike, le tueur en série dont je te parlais au petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Ah, oui, le fameux… »** mon intonation lui signalait que je ne l'avais pas vraiment écoutée.

Elle me jaugeait alors quelques secondes du regard avant de reprendre sa démarche nonchalante mais vigilante.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose à chaparder. Quelques boîtes de serviettes hygiéniques ; des paquets de biscuits secs qui devaient sûrement être périmé, mais il fallait tenter ; Un pot de pâte de crevette déjà ouvert ; une paire de chaussettes miraculées et enfin, des fruits en pleine période de pourriture.

 _Super._

Mon ventre acquiesçait à mes pensées en grognant, fatigué.

Malgré les échecs qui défilaient, j'avais un autre problème : mon regard. Il était difficile à contrôler, sûrement à cause de cette peur sourde qui continuait de me tordre les tripes à chaque sortie, aujourd'hui c'était pire. Une de ces choses pouvait surgir de nul part, elle pouvait débarquer à l'improviste.

Anya, rien ne l'inquiétait plus que sa faim tordante. Alors elle marchait.

Dans un petit saut, elle tournait au bout de la rangée et disparaissait rapidement. Moi, je continuais simplement d'avancer. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer, pas déjà. Je contrôlais du mieux possible mon anxiété alors que mon esprit commençait à déprimer de voir tout ces rayons pillés, vidés, déchiquetés.

Je tournais à mon tour, une mince boule grossissante dans le bas de mon estomac.

 _Rien._

Je soupirais le plus discrètement possible avant de la repérer. Elle fouillait soigneusement les petites étagères adjacentes au rayons alcools. C'était d'ailleurs bien étrange de laisser le coin '' pharmacie '' à côté des alcools…

 **« Il a été condamné ?** Lançais-je finalement, je devais faire disparaître la boule.

 **\- À ton avis…** elle levait les yeux au ciel. **Bien sûr ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je peux te jurer que j'aurais taper un scandale au poste ! »**

J'avais un peu de mal à l'imaginer péter un câble en plein milieu de son job, criant sur le stagiaire ou injuriant son patron. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, je pouvais aisément comprendre qu'un cas comme celui qu'elle venait de me présenter pouvait vous mettre dans tout vos états.

Cela ne servait à rien de rester coincée derrière elle plus longtemps. Et plus vite on récupérait ce dont on avait besoin, plus vite on rentrait. Alors je la délaissais du regard pour me concentrer sur la seconde partie du store. Malgré les immenses vitres qui permettaient au lieu de se rendre visibles des visiteurs aux besoins compulsifs de l'époque, il faisait bien trop sombre pour mon aura de trouillarde.

Mes tremblements que je pensais avoir vaincue fièrement marqués leur grand retour, tambour et trompettes en mains.

 _Putain, la ferme !_

Il fallait faire avec. Toujours, _pour_ toujours.

Un grincement strident frappait soudain les murs.

Mon corps se crispait automatiquement, poursuivant dans ses crampes les morceaux de verres s'étalant sur le sol.

 **« Merde !** Marmonnait brusquement Anya.

 **\- Ça va ?** M'inquiétais-je, toujours paralysée, une main sur le coeur.

 **\- Oui, oui… Désolé… J'ai juste fait tomber la seule bouteille de vin de ce foutu magasin… »** Sa voix crispée marquait sa désolation.

Il était vrai qu'une bouteille de vin nous aurait apporté un mince réconfort. Foutu merdier.

Reprenant mon éreintante recherche, je manquais, en me tournant, de renverser une boîte de conserve. Je la retenais de justesse contre l'étagère, passant mes doigts fêlés sur les rebords glacés. Elle avait dû être oubliée, et par chance, ce n'était pas de l'ananas mais de la pêche. J'en avais ras le bol de bouffer de l'ananas du matin au soir. J'espérais aussi secrètement qu'elle n'était pas déjà périmé, car espérer trop fort ne vous mettez jamais à l'abri d'une déception bien trop importante.

Derrière mon dos, je discernais ses marmonnements rageurs, comme susurrer à l'intention du vide. Ça la réconfortait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

De mon côté, j'étais obligée de me stopper. Une étagère était tombée, bloquant le passage en direction de la seconde partie du store. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, j'évitais de trop penser à la scène qui avait dû se dérouler ici quelques mois plutôt. Peut-être pouvais-je contourner sans m'aventurer dans des dangers stupides ? Cette pensée traversait mon esprit à l'instant même où un emballage attirait mon regard. Ça avait été posé ici, pour moi. Du sucré, enfin. L'étagère tombée avait dû démoralisée les pilleurs, ou une connerie dans le genre car ils avaient abandonnés les paquets d'haribo et ces fameux bonbons en forme de bouteilles de coca. J'en attrapais plusieurs poignées, instantanément ébahie.

Sa présence ne m'avait même pas interpellée.

 **« Tu sais que ça va être compliqué de trouver un dentiste par les temps qui court ?**

 **\- Je sais,** disais-je, souriante. **Mais y'aura plus personne pour s'intéresser à ma dentition. »**

C'était bien la seule consolation de cette épidémie : plus besoin de faire attention à son apparence.

 **« Ça ne sert à rien de prendre tout ça. Tu gâches de la place dans ton sac pour rien et y'en a littéralement partout si tu fouilles bien.**

 **\- Mais ça finira par périmer… »**

Elle ricanait doucement.

 **« J'espère que tu rigoles ? Ces trucs sont bourrés de produits chimiques. Ça ne se périmera jamais. C'est les aliments naturels qui sont déjà fichus. »**

Elle avait raison car du coin de l'oeil, je repérais ce petit sachet de raisins secs. Même dans l'obscurité, je pouvais discerner des petites traces bleus étalées de façon primaire. Mes genoux craquaient lors de ma remontée. Anya continuait de rigoler, à quelques mètres de moi, farfouillant ce qu'il restait, prête à partir. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait trouvée ce dont nous allions sûrement avoir besoin si les choses ne bougeaient pas.

Ouvrant la fermeture de mon sac, je m'empressais de ranger les trois paquets que j'avais, malgré les rires moqueurs de mon amie, décidée de garder. De toute façon, ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose, il n'y avait rien d'autre de précieux dans ce magasin.

 _Ici, il n'y avait que la froideur de la vérité pour vous enlacer._

Me tournant, je me figeais.

Un hurlement effrayant retentissait déjà, à m'en déchirer l'âme.

Ma main tremblante s'était enfuie immédiatement en direction de mon étui qui n'était, en vérité, qu'un amas de bouts de cuir mal rafistolés. C'était elle qui me l'avait assemblé, assurant avec un air inquiet '' qu'il allait vite falloir le changer ''. Ses raisonnements ne manquaient jamais de justesse, et j'aurais souhaitée en avoir une affirmation concrète d'une autre façon.

Je restais alors là, la main tendue au-dessus de mon couteau. Être emprisonnée dans ce genre de moment n'était pas raisonnable, je le savais. Mon trousseau de chaire battait ma cage thoracique d'une course folle, ma respiration se bloquait. Ma capacité à articuler des syllabes me fuyait, l'avertir ne servait plus à rien.

 _Bordel !_

Je ne l'avais que très peu entendue crier. La première fois était quand elle avait trouvée une souri dans la cave de notre immeuble. Enfourchant un balai, elle avait lamentablement tentée de la faire fuir. La seconde fois c'était quand une de ces choses avait surgi dans notre train, juste avant que l'on ne parte, dans les premiers jours de l'infection. La troisième fois, se déroulait actuellement devant mes yeux livides. Cela sonnait comme une sorte d'alarme, brutale et brève. Moi, je tremblais de plus en plus, incapable de comprendre et de capter avec un minimum de rationalité la situation.

 _Bordel ! Bordel !_

Elle esquivait la chose et manquait de se fracasser le crâne en reculant dans une étagère, brusquée par l'appétit grognant de son nouvel adversaire.

 **« Lex' !** Mes mains accrochaient le manche de mon couteau. **Lexa** **! »**

 _Bordel !_

Ma main droite s'efforçait de tirer comme une acharnée sur le manche. Un fil la retenait maladroitement.

 **« LEXA ! »**

Un dernier effort et mon couteau sortait enfin de son étui, flamboyant de traces rougeâtre. On aurait pu croire qu'il était rouillé. Il était simplement souillé du sang de ces choses. Levant le regard je renforçais ma prise. La créature la tenait par les cheveux et essayait de l'attirer en arrière. Je tremblais d'avantage. Mes jambes s'étaient transformées en coton ou en béton, j'avais dû mal à tout discerner. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici. Ça n'avait jamais fait partie de notre plan.

Et je le voyais, sûrement un ancien caissier, il portait encore la veste du magasin. Une étiquette penchait en même temps que le tissus sur son côté droit. Jesse. Ce garçon devait avoir mon âge, enfin c'était ce que je pouvais penser malgré sa décomposition déjà bien trop avancée. Sa peau d'ébène était pourrie, les vers s'y faufilaient avec passion et tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers sa clavicule droite.

Et son odeur.

Il puait la mort à plein nez.

Il embaumait de son excès de rat crever la pièce, il l'embaumait elle comme pour la préparer. L'impression stupide d'assister à un sacrifice s'installait proprement dans un coin de mon cerveau, ça me dégoûtait. J'avais envie de gerber dès que je respirais. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit, pas maintenant. Alors, retenant une montée de bile brûlante, j'avançais enfin, assaillie d'une adrénaline vicieuse dans son aura désespérante.

Elle tremblait.

Cette vision était si fulgurante, si frappante, si terrifiante et insupportable, que je ne parvenais pas à retenir un sanglot dévastateur d'imbiber ma joue droite. Cela n'était pas possible. Cela n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination. La peur me tenaillait l'intestin. L'adrénaline contrôlait mes mouvements. Elle pleurait, me suppliait de réagir. Il ne me restait plus qu'un pas. Mon bras était tendu au maximum, ma force serait décuplée.

Et alors que mes pied se stoppaient, suffisamment proche, un deuxième hurlement retentissait. Plus aigu, plus inquiétant parce que plus animal.

Mais le son qui suivait n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple craquement et un gargouillis présomptueux. On aurait dit que je venais simplement de briser une chips, ça me rappelait le jour où par inadvertance j'avais écrasé un escargot après une averse, près de notre appartement.

J'ouvrais alors les paupières, mes mains étaient retombées contre mon corps, j'observais mon arme, plantée entre les deux yeux globuleux et laiteux de cette chose. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain, pourtant, je gardais en moi ce remord insondable, peut-être aurait-il pu guérir un jour ?

Un filet de sang teinté de noir dégoulinait sur le cou de ma protectrice, la fixant à mon tour, je ne prêtais aucunes attention à ce sang fade cachant la prise de la chose.

Elle me remerciait silencieusement.

 _Un grondement._

Un grondement s'unissait, comme porteur d'une propagande quelconque. Ils arrivaient. On le savait.

 **« Qu'est-ce-** sa main essuyait ma joue. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »**

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, un troisième hurlement retentissait déjà. Je n'arrivais pas à évaluer sa distance, et ça ne faisait qu'accroître ma terreur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fichait ici…

 **« Bon, maintenant on se bouge les miches. »** grommelait, distante, Anya en me poussant devant elle.

Avalant ma salive, j'espérais secrètement que nous n'étions pas pris au piège.

 _On allait mourir. C'était certain._

 **« J'vais leur exploser le crâne jusqu'au dernier… »** déclarait-elle à l'aide d'une hargne qui semblait l'avoir quittée lors de l'attaque.

Le sol paraissait bouger. Ça venait de l'extérieur de la boutique.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demandais-je stupidement.

 **\- Putain. »** crachait-elle simplement avant de me pousser un peu plus en avant.

Une horde. Devant le bâtiment. Ils avaient dû être attirés par son cris.

Cette vue me frigorifiait sur place, mes pas s'étaient alourdis attirés inlassablement par le vide que je me créais. Une étagère manquait de me briser le crâne. Tournant dans un réflexe absurde sur la droite, traversant les rayons de travers, j'avais la possibilité de les observer par intermittence, accumulés autour de nous comme des moustiques attirés par des lumières.

On était des attrapes moustiques. J'avais pitié. J'avais l'impression de voir une expérience vivante ratée de Dieu.

Les créatures affluaient vers nous, à une vitesse raisonnable, à peine au pas de marche. Leurs mouvements étaient saccadés et maladroits. J'avais tellement pitié que j'en venais à me hair.

Ils nous poursuivaient, écervelés mais surtout affamés.

Une main s'agrippait maladroitement au col de mon sweat-shirt pour me ramener en arrière, elle m'étouffait sans le vouloir.

 **« La sortie de secours est bloquée. »** chuchotait-elle près de mon oreille.

Ils frappaient avec un entrain que je ne leur connaissaient pas les vitres géantes de la façade. Espéraient-ils sincèrement les briser ? En tout cas, il nous était clairement impossible de penser à emprunter cette sortie, ni la porte de secours qui accueillait des assauts similaires.

 **« De l'autre côté, vite ! »** aboyait alors Anya en harponnant mon bras.

Je la suivais, un peu obligée. On traversait au pas de course l'ancien rayon des bouteilles d'eau et de soda. Je repérais les dévastations qu'avait subit le lieux quelques temps avant. Mais au fond se trouvait les toilettes : hommes, femmes, espace bébé. Pas de sortie de secours.

Elle poussait la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

 **« Lex', vient !**

 **\- Non…** j'osais jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule. **On va être coincées ! »**

Elle ne m'écoutait jamais. Pour le coup, dans un sourire rageur elle m'attrapait le bras avant de me propulser à l'aide d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas à l'intérieur.

 _On était coincées, éclatées dans un attrape pigeon, on allait crever la gueule ouverte à notre tour._

Me retournant, le bras endoloris j'apercevais les créatures émerger dans la boutique. Elles avaient donc réussi à briser les vitres… Le sol du bâtiment était impossible à discerner sous ses centaines de pas, grondants. Devant moi, ma protectrice souhaitait nous barricader rapidement, mais le système de fermeture de la porte l'en empêchait : pour éviter les claquements.

De là où je me situais, on aurait dit qu'elle tirait la porte au ralenti.

 **« Allez, allez ! »** grognait-elle en tirant brutalement sur la poignée à plusieurs reprises.

J'étais figée, encore une fois, en la fixant secouer la porte, elle semblait se battre avec. Par l'entrebâillement, j'apercevais une dernière fois les créatures : la masse fourmillante prenait de la vitesse, les plus arrogants marchand à une vitesse presque humaine. Avec un sifflement de résignation, la porte finissait par céder et se referma dans un bruit sourd.

 **« Elle est fermée ? Bien fermée ? »**

Un hochement hâtif de tête me répondait.

 **« Ils pourront pas casser la porte, ne t'inquiète pas… »** ajoutait-elle finalement, elle même peut convaincue.

Un moment de répit s'infiltrait entre nous, quelques secondes de calmes au cours desquelles nos halètements résonnaient pleinement sur le carrelage. Je savais qu'elle avait peur, ça ne se reflétait pas sur son visage, ni sur ses agissements… mais sa main droite étaient assaillit de spasmes incontrôlables, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde elle n'aurait pu cacher cette terreur qui vous bouffez l'estomac. Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

La porte ne devait pas céder, elle n'avait pas le droit de céder.

Cependant, un doux grattement finissait tout de même par s'insinuer jusqu'à nous. C'était des ongles contre la porte.

 **« Anya, ça va ?** Demandais-je dans un chuchotement presque inquiet.

 **\- Ça… ça peut aller. »**

Me concentrant un peu plus sur son visage, je remarquais enfin sa pâleur effrayante et son front moite d'une transpiration suspecte. Elle se tenait le cou d'une main fatiguée, adossée au mur près de la porte.

Devais-je lui faire remarquer son état ? Non. Ça ne changerait rien.

Soupirante, je me retournais.

J'avais le sentiment de n'être qu'un vulnérable et misérable rat de laboratoire piégé dans une expérience géante. D'abord le chaos, puis l'incompréhension, et enfin le piège. Je connaissais déjà ces repères, on les connaissait tous. Un jour ou l'autre on y était confrontés de face, et le plus souvent, on leurs crachaient à la gueule joyeusement. Aujourd'hui je n'allais cracher à la gueule de personne, je n'allais cracher aucuns glaires à la face du monde. C'était le monde qui m'engloutissait sous sa haine, pas le contraire.

 _Putain !_

Mes pas s'emballaient en même temps que leur engouement. On pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'on avait combattu ensemble.

Brisant mon aura de désolation, un rayon de soleil hivernal se plaçait calmement, lointain à toute cette merde. Il était là. _Dieu merci._

Cette petite fenêtre collée au-dessus des lavabos nous éblouissait de son regard confiant. Pourtant, faire la fière ne devrait pas être de son genre. Elle se formait dans un simple rectangle de verre plaqué devant un grillage, peut-être un mètre de large et cinquante centimètres de haut maximum. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait été installée que pour procurer un peu de lumière naturelle dans cette pièce glauque.

Elle semblait scellée hermétiquement.

 **« On pourrait casser cette vitre,** osais-je. **On pourrait sortir par là ! »**

Soo relevait son regard et suivait le mien.

 **« C'est trop petit,**

 **\- Peut-être pas. »**

Ça ne pouvait pas être trop petit.

 _On allait crever avec ces choses…_

Un autre grincement résonnait contre le plastique mal habillé de la porte. Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps, je le savais, elle aussi. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'actuellement elle ne cherchait même plus à s'approcher de notre dernière barrière. Cela me marquait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu baisser les bras, même après _sa_ mort, elle n'avait rien lâchée.

C'était à moi de jouer, je devais tenir mon rôle de protectrice enfantine et tiraillée.

Avalant ma salive précipitamment lorsqu'un grondement s'échappait du plastique, j'examinais bien vite la pièce à la recherche d'un objet pour briser la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un balais-serpillère calé maladroitement dans un seau bleu. Stupide, débile, mais c'était notre dernière chance alors l'empoignant fragilement, je me précipitais en direction de la fenêtre avant d'y donner un bon coup. L'extrémité du manche se foutait à son tour de ma gueule, glissant malencontreusement dans un coin du cadre sans même appauvrir la force de la vitre.

Je recommençais.

Mes dents mordaient, scandaient un idéal de férocité contre ma lèvre inférieur.

Cette fois-ci, j'y laissais une marque, contre la vitre, à l'encontre de ma lèvre.

Lâchant un grognement, exaspérée, je grimpais sur le lavabo. Il me fallait plus de hauteur, je pouvais rien faire d'en bas. Mes pieds se calaient avec douceur contre les rebords. Je donnais un nouveau coup.

Une lézarde apparaissait enfin en travers de la fenêtre.

 **« Recommence ! »** Me pressait une voix dans mon dos.

Je m'exécutais, la fissure s'élargissait.

 **« Grouille toi ! »** sa voix était stressée mais revenait de loin.

Elle n'avait pas encore renoncée.

Il fallait que j'en sois sûre, je me retournais alors : elle s'était plaquée dos contre la porte. Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais mes coups répétés avait excités les créatures qui frappaient de toute leur forces. Je m'attaquais alors à la fenêtre. J'allais pas crever ici, pas aujourd'hui, pas avec elle. On allait jeter nos crachats à la gueule de ce nouveau monde, on allait crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales face à cette fichue ville.

Je continuais. Et, cette fois, des éclats de verre tombaient dans le lavabo, mais le grillage demeurait intact. Je frappais à répétition au même endroit, d'autres bouts de verre dégringolaient, et le grillage commençait à plier à l'extérieur.

 **« Je vais pas pouvoir les retenir longtemps, Lex' ! »**

Je ne me retournais pas. Pas maintenant, de toute façon je l'entendais constamment glisser sur le sol quand une de ces choses frappait trop fort contre le plastique, des petits cris de rage fuyait de sa bouche. Je visais avec le manche de mon balai et frappait aussi fort que je pouvais. Un des fils de métal du grillage cédait enfin sous l'impact. Je recommençais, encore et encore, jusqu'à faire un petit trou dans le grillage.

 **« Lexa !** Suppliait mon amie. **Allez ! »**

Le bois du balais s'enfonçait soudain dans le mince échappement que j'avais réussi à construire, il ne fallait pas perdre plus de temps. L'agitant fébrilement de gauche à droite, je forçait les bouts de métal à se replier sur eux-mêmes. Anya, raclant toujours autant ses pieds sur le sol, commençait à laisser échapper des cris de guerrière à bout de souffle. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois, alertée, brusquée : la porte commençait à céder, une mais avait réussi à se faufiler par l'entrebâillement.

 _Merde, merde, merde._

Je tirais brutalement sur le manche du balai, et celui-ci se brisait en deux.

 **« Putain ! »**

Je m'en débarrassais rapidement avant d'attraper à main nues les fils de fer acérés pour les écarter un à un.

 **« Je peux pas les stopper !** D'autres mains jaillissaient en même temps, manquant de lui attraper les cheveux.

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai fait un passage ! »** criais-je, tremblante.

J'avais enfin réussi à créer un trou assez étroit dans le grillage, cerné de petits fils de fer. Mais c'était probablement assez pour nous deux.

 **« Sort ! Sort d'ici !**

 **\- Il faut que je puisse l'agrandir encore un peu et-**

 **\- Lex', Sort ! »**

Ses yeux brillait de nouveau.

Ils brillaient très rarement, sauf pour des occasions aussi spéciale. La dernière fois, ce regard m'avait douloureusement enlacé avant de me tordre le coeur. C'était elle qui me l'avait annoncé, elle était toujours l'annonciatrice de la mort.

Ça me terrifiait.

 _Pas maintenant, je t'en supplie._

 **« Vas-y je te rejoins dès que tu es passée ! »** me criait-elle avant de se voir bousculer un peu en avant.

Elle avait vraiment abandonnée. Son regard me fracassait une nouvelle fois.

Je balançait mon sac et le siens qu'elle avait malencontreusement glissé dans ma direction.

Reniflant un courage que je ne trouvais pas, je glissais mes bras dans le trou avant de tourner ma tête. Peut-être pourrais-je la faire passer avant moi ? Un des fils de fer s'accrochait brutalement à mon oreille gauche avant de l'écorcher salement. Il était trop tard pour la faire venir. Mon corps, hâté par un dévouement surprenant, se tortillait du mieux possible dans la passage. Pressée comme je l'étais, je ne remarquais presque pas les pointes qui apparaissaient pour me griffer le ventre, et je me retrouvais soudain au milieu du mur de brique, deux mètres au-dessus du sol goudronné envahit de mauvaises herbes, à l'arrière de la boutique. Mes mouvements se succédaient alors plus rapidement, il fallait que je sorte. Il y avait encore une chance.

Un fil, fin et sournois se glissait sans encombre sous la peau de mon épaule gauche. Je ne le sentais pas, en tout cas, pas au début. Forçant encore un peu afin de me pencher un avant, quelque chose me stoppait. Une douleur fulgurante m'arrachait un grognement concret. Un nerf en feu s'étonnait encore de mes tremblements.

 _Bordel !_

Ma respiration se métamorphosait pour atteindre une succession de gémissements mal dissimulés. J'avais pas le temps de souffrir. Mordant ma lèvre déjà bien travaillée, je posais une main contre le mur de brique. Fixant ce qui m'attendait, je comprenais que si je continuais, j'allais tomber la tête la première et je n'aurais que mes faibles bras pour amortir le choc.

Son cri me poussait.

Respirant brièvement, je fournissais un dernier effort avant de me précipiter dans le vide. Mon épaule refusait de suivre, puis, dans un écoulement sanguin appuyé, elle avait finit par me laisser tomber, moi et mon épiderme dorsale.

J'atterrissais violemment sur le haut du dos.

Il me fallait quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, une main aidant mon épaule lacérée. Mon sweat-shirt s'était déchiré et filtrait mes globules. Encore sonnée, et victime de vertige, ma respiration sifflante, je me relevais du mieux que je pouvais avant de me précipiter vers le mur. Je l'appelais, d'une voix faiblarde mais suffisante.

Elle ne répondait pas.

Mes mains déjà bien tranchées se bousculaient pour terminer d'agrandir le trou de l'extérieur. J'avais eu de la chance de passer… Comprenant que les fils de fers seraient un désavantage et un ralentissement pour elle, j'enlevais mon sweat-shirt et le déposait sur les fils en bas du grillage.

Un cri de douleur me parvenait soudain.

J'agrippais alors plusieurs fils de fer, plaçais mes pieds contre le mur de briques et tirais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Le métal se pliait encore sous mon poids et d'autres bouts de verre me tombaient dessus. Je finissais par chuter, un morceau de grillage entre chaque main. Me redressant à nouveau, je m'apprêtais à me hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur quand des mains émergeaient du trou.

Une bague d'ivoire. C'était elle.

Elle réussissait alors à faire passer ses avant-bras, ses coudes, puis sa tête dans l'étroit passage. Je me retenais d'éclater en sanglot tandis que je m'apprêtais à lui venir en aide.

Ses cheveux paraissaient animés d'une vie propre, comme les serpents mouvant et ondulant sur la tête de Méduse. Des mains pourries jusqu'aux os tentaient de lui agripper les épaules. Une dent de ces choses était restée accrochée à son sourcil gauche, elle semblait explorer méticuleusement ses tempes. Des traînées écarlates lui coulaient sur le visage depuis des dizaines de griffures sur le crâne. Elle cillait de nombreuses fois pour se débarrasser de larmes de sang, et ses yeux écarquillés, terrifiés et rougis finissaient pas se poser sur moi.

 **« Part !** Soufflait-elle. **Part…**

 **\- Anya… »** marmonnais-je dans le vide.

Elle tentait vainement de se hisser plus loin dans le trou avant de réussir à y passer une épaule, mais le haut de sa poitrine était entravée par les fils de fer. Une main se glissait déjà à ses côtés, laissant un bout de chaire pendouiller à l'extérieur.

 **« Mon Dieu… ils _creusent…_ **hurlait-elle alors qu'un long filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. **Mon Dieu… mon Dieu… »**

Elle encrait son regard dans le mien une dernière fois avant de se voir traîner en arrière par la main désarticulée.

 **« Ils _creusent… »_**

Mon poignet éperdu ne trouvait plus que le froid mordant des fils de fers rougit de sang fade. Elle avait disparut derrière la vitre aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparut. Sa main gauche restait obstinément accrochée au grillage, je parvenais à l'étreindre un instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement dans la gueule de ces choses.

Je pouvais simplement l'entendre gémir de douleur en frottant l'ivoire contre ma paume.

Il était trop tard.


	4. Partie IV, Cuisine

_**\- L'ours Bleu, Partie IV, Cuisine :**_

Le temps s'était figé dans le marbre.

Rien n'avait plus de sens, il n'y avait rien d'autre pour moi que cette odeur visqueuse de bile étalée malencontreusement dans mon dos. Elle m'étreignait, protectrice. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que je venais d'écouler, seule, perdue, les yeux emplit de débris de sang. Mes veines avaient éclatées tour à tour, magnifique spectacle pour mon cerveau torturé. J'avais longtemps – ou pas – cru à un feu d'artifice. Cela me dégoûtait encore un peu plus de ce que je devenais.

Mon pied droit me grattait. Il frissonnait avec entrain en compagnie de mes autres cellules excitées. Les effets s'étaient estompés. Ils fuyaient à leur tour.

 _Ça devrait me suffire…_

Peut-être mon esprit pensait-il se dissuader d'une quelconque connerie avec ce genre de pensées. Mais, si je cherchais un minimum dans ce qu'il me restait de nette, je le savais. Il était indéniable que les effets étaient volages et que, bientôt, je souhaiterais les retrouver avec force et énervement. Cela ne durait jamais éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

 **« Clarke ? »**

Il était réveillé.

 **« Clarke ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai cru entendre quelque-chose…** Il s'inquiétait à longueur de journée, c'était son rôle ici.

 **\- Oui…** ma voix ne pouvait tromper un sourd. **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste cognée contre un meuble.**

 **\- D'accord. »**

Je pouvais discerner sa présence, coincée derrière le bois bon marché, il ne me croyait pas.

Mes mains agrippaient le mur avant de me porter triomphalement.

Je tenais debout, cependant, jetant un regard vitreux sur ma poitrine, je remarquais que j'y avais laissé quelques traces jaunâtres de mes déboires. Il fallait se débarbouiller avant toutes autres choses.

 **« Rejoins-nous dans la cuisine quand tu seras prête. »**

Il n'attendait aucunes réponses. Ses pas résonnaient dans le long couloir pour s'éteindre un peu plus loin, dans notre centre hiérarchique abandonné.

Mon seul réflexe de petite conne perdue avait été de fermer la porte de l'armoire, rageuse. Elle se moquait de mes faiblesses, de mes manques de raisonnement et de mes pleurs. Je la haissais toujours, de jours en jours, d'âmes en âmes évanouies. J'allais devoir nettoyer mes erreurs dès le matin… Le regard du bleuté me jugeait tout autant. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en sa compagnie. Pas maintenant, du moins.

Mes membres écorchaient me menait à un tas épart explosé sur le sol. J'avais du les balancer hier soir, sans conviction, persuadée de ne pas les abîmer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient : Mon vieux tee-shirt blanc était devenu gris, mon sweat-shirt noir semblait s'effiler depuis des années, mon treillis vert ressemblait à une bâche, et, enfin, mes chaussures de sécurité paraissaient avoir traverser les âges pour me rejoindre dans cette piaule miteuse.

Les bras chargeaient, je traversais le couloir pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Fermant à clé une nouvelle fois, je m'emprisonnais aux côtés d'une ombre que je ne reconnaissais même plus.

Mes clavicules ressortaient.

Bien plus qu'auparavant. Je m'en étais accoutumée, mais les voir apparaître ainsi remuait sans cesse un petit quelque chose au fin fond de mes tripes. Mes épaules s'étaient affaissées depuis le début de tout ce merdier, meurtries à leur tour. Mes veines saillantes transpercées sans peine ma peau translucide. Je n'avais pas repris de couleur, ça ne m'attristais pas réellement.

Il n'y avait que mon visage que je n'osais pas fixer. Je sentais que mon estomac n'était pas encore prêt à cela, et puis, mon armoire n'oserais accueillir un nouvel intrus. Une odeur terrible de pisse résonnait près de mes narines. On avait pas le choix et aujourd'hui la corvée ne me revenait pas.

Ma vessie libérée d'une charge douloureuse, je changeais de sous-vêtement, optant pour ceux qu'on avait récupérés dans le dressing de l'ancienne locateure de cet appartement. Je devais avouer que cette femme, morte ou vivante, avait de bon goûts.

 _Désolé…_

Je ressentais à peine l'effet du froid qui remonter le long de mes jambes mises à nues. Ces sous vêtement me brûlaient déjà l'épiderme, pourtant, je prenais sur moi pour enfiler sans un bruit mon treillis par-dessus. Mon futur côté de mal-propre m'interpellait et me fusillait du regard. Pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Ma mère m'aurait foudroyée du regard.

 _Tu me manques, excuses-moi pour tout._

Un seau d'eau traînait près du lavabo hors service. Ce n'était pas ma corvée normalement, mais j'avais été la récupérée le soir précédent sur le toit du bâtiment. Heureuse de pouvoir observer autre chose que la mort droit dans les yeux, je pouvais apercevoir des étoiles, mortes pour la plupart mais toujours aussi scintillantes. Je les remerciais pour cela quelques fois, de rares fois. Bloquées dans l'antre de la mort, elle paraissait pourtant tellement puissantes de vie.

 _Merci._

Mes mains apportaient de fines gouttes sur mon visage, le débridant légèrement et lui permettant de se libérer de la sueur longuement accumulée. Ma nuit avait été mouvementée, douloureuse.

 _Crève._

Des gouttelettes.

Elles s'écoulaient unes à unes, traçant des sillons impartiales le long de ma gorge. J'avalais ma salive. Mes mains s'agglutinaient une nouvelle fois dans l'eau, stagnant des secondes durant. Couler aurait pu m'aider.

Mon torse se prosternait un peu plus, rapprochant mes conneries du froid mordant. Celui-ci, dans un jet mal contrôlé, nettoyait.

Des gouttelettes s'aplatissaient contre le coton bleu de ma culotte.

Une des serviettes encore propre terminait d'épousseter le désastre précédent.

J'apportais ensuite mon tee-shirt, couvrant d'un voile suspicieux mes os délaissés. Mon sweat rouge terminait d'enterrer le tout. Ils faisaient la paire ces deux cons.

Un instant j'osais m'inspecter de haut en bas. Mon visage semblait potable dans son ensemble, bien que des tranchées se creusaient, toujours aussi conquérantes, sous mes yeux. Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de mes vomissements et mon teint reprenait une couleur tirant plus sur le tiède que sur le blanc cadavérique. Je m'en étais sortie. Les séquelles internes, pécheresses d'un état noyé, ne me transcendaient pas. Il n'y avait rien de grave chez moi, il n'y avait rien de grave dans mon organisme.

Joie.

Je n'étais pas encore suffisamment folle pour qu'une femme bonne ait le souhait de me planter un poignard dans le coeur.

Ma toilette rapidement exercée, j'étais parti les rejoindre.

La porte de la cuisine était grande ouverte.

 **« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de passer devant le parc Abraham, c'était le bordel avant même que l'infection n'arrive à Arkadia…**

 **\- On pourrait couper par le Harmony alors. »**

Elle clignait vaguement des yeux, acquiesçant à sa façon face à cet avis.

Elle se grattait toujours le crâne, pensive. Son crayon papier se retrouvait souvent coincé entre ses dents. Une ride se creusait depuis quelques semaines déjà le long de son front, comme annonciatrice de son rôle dans le groupe. Sa fameuse carte griffonnée et mâchouillée par son ancien canidé ne manquait pas d'attirer son attention ce matin. Il fallait, ou plutôt, elle devait, absolument tout connaître, tout planifier, tout contrôler. Pour elle, le moindre écart n'était qu'un accident de plus pouvant vous propulser droit dans la bouche de ces choses.

Droit devant les yeux aguicheurs de la mort et de ses nouveaux fidèles désarçonnés.

Elle ne m'avait pas encore vue, contrairement à son voisin.

Debout, le corps échoué contre l'un des meubles de cette cuisine austère, il me fixait.

En cette moche mâtinée, il buvait un demi-café au goût habituel de gerbe. Mon sourcil gauche me retenait de faire une mauvaise blague.

Une fossette se levait, démarquant les limites de son amitié, de sa gentillesse.

 **« T'en penses quoi ? »** me demandait-il, posant sa tasse contre le bois.

La contre-maître levait brusquement ses yeux aux éclats chocolats pour les planter sur ma silhouette. Le crayon glissait de ses lèvres pastels et craquelées, avant de s'écraser sur le papier chiffonné. Aucunes expressions transparaissaient sur son visage aux traits tout aussi tirés que les miens.

 **« Bien dormi ?** Questionnait-elle, empruntant l'expression soudaine d'une adolescente.

 **\- Comme d'hab, et toi ?**

 **\- Comme d'hab aussi. »**

On le savait, personnes ne dormaient vraiment.

Dans un mouvement de tête, elle déplaçait des mèches de cheveux trop aventureuses de devant ses deux amandes. Elle se grattait encore la tête. Ça l'obsédait vraiment de savoir par où on allait passer.

 **« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »**

Mes pieds s'actionnaient pour me pousser à entrer.

Je passais dans le dos de la travailleuse acharnée pour rejoindre son observateur maladif. Mes yeux comprimés de fatigue s'aventuraient sur ses cheveux. Ses anciennes racines noires commençaient à faire leurs grands retour, bousculant la couleur blonde presque platine qui le rendait si reconnaissable en ces temps étranges. Le blond lui allait bien au teint, c'était dommage d'observer cette fuite intempestive. Il allait bientôt retrouver sa couleur originale, je me demandais bien ce que cela allait donner.

Un début de barbe marquait le dessous de son nez.

Il me proposait la fin de sa tasse, le bras tendu et une fossette aguicheuse de façon menteuse. Je refusais d'un signe de tête bestial. Il haussait les épaules.

Il finissait toujours par le boire d'une longue gorgée goulue, je ne souhaitais pas lui briser son seul plaisir.

 **« Le Harmony est une meilleure idée,** l'auteur de la proposition me remerciait. **Mais on pourrait aussi passer devant le vieil hôtel, près du snack.**

 **\- Pas con. »**

La femme qui planifiait tout trouvait mon idée '' pas con ''. Une sorte de fierté poignante tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon globe frontal pour s'improviser comme un triomphe matinal. Un '' pas con '' de la part d'Octavia pouvait vous pousser à faire n'importe quoi. Souvent ce n'importe quoi n'apportait rien de bon. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que je décidais simplement de venir m'asseoir, aux côté du méticuleux observateur, plutôt que de me fondre en compliment intérieur.

Il proposait du regard de manger un vieux bout de viandes séchées que nous avions réussi à subtiliser lors de notre dernière sortie. Je secouais le visage de droite à gauche.

 **« Tu devrais en prendre un peu, t'as pas l'air en forme,**

 **\- Tu parais aussi blanc qu'un linge Collins,** son regard ne fléchissait nullement face à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. **Je ne penses pas que tu puisses me donner des conseils.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras. »**

Ses mains replaçaient avec soins la tasse fendillait sur le meuble. Je regrettais immédiatement mon ton froid, mais que pouvais-je dire ? Avais-je au moins le droit de lui avouer que je ne pouvais rien avaler, pour le moment, car mon œsophage me brutalisait bien trop ? Cela aurait causé beaucoup d'interrogations tiraillantes pour son esprit stressé.

Il rejoignait alors Octavia d'un pas traînant. Je m'en voulais, au fond. Il ne méritait pas tout ça, personnes n'en avait le droit, pas maintenant que nos vies ne tenaient qu'à une morsure.

 **« On va passer devant l'hôtel dont parlait Clarke, ça va certainement nous ralentir un peu mais ce sera moins dangereux que d'emprunter les grandes avenues,**

 **\- Et il y aura moins de voitures abandonnées,**

 **\- Exactement. »** affirmait Octavia en fixant le plus vieux qui s'installait sur la chaise en face de lui.

Le parquet grinçait sous le poids du nouvel arrivant. La chaise ripait simplement le sol de ses quatre membres anciens.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi aller servir notre nouvelle expédition dans le centre-ville. Peut-être qu'il nous manquait des vivres, ou encore de l'essence ou bien des pansements. Fixant les deux jeunes aussi concentrés sur la carte, je préférais m'abstenir de poser une quelconque question.

Je mourrais de soif.

À ma gauche, une des gourdes du groupe m'appelait. Elle avait les moyens de me soulager un minimum, tendant le bras, je m'apprêtais à l'attraper quand l'ombre d'une forme s'implantait dans le vide, au-dessus de moi. Consciente de la panique qui commençait à m'étreindre, j'étouffais un cri avant de reculais machinalement en arrière, en direction de la silhouette qui produisait ma crainte.

 **« Clarke** **!** **»** s'empressait de souffler une voix au-dessus de moi.

Me tournant sans un bruit, je tombais face au visage emplit de cambouis de Bellamy. Il souriait maladroitement, désolé de provoquer une terreur aussi fine chez moi.

 **« Tu veux ma mort ? »** ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de bredouiller avec vexation et froideur feinte.

Il me dévisageait un instant, puis, m'adressant un nouveau sourire d'excuse, il attrapait du bout des doigts la gourde derrière mon dos.

 **« Je ne voulais pas** **te faire peur, désolé.** **»** disait-il simplement.

Derrière la tonne d'huile moteur qui couvrait son visage, je pouvais apercevoir ses yeux briller. Au chocolat habituel se mêlaient de confus éclats d'or. Je me perdais un moment dans leur contemplation, les sourcils fronçaient, me disant que la couleur des iris du garçon changeait assez souvent pour réussir à perturber mon esprit. Fermant les paupières d'appréciations, il buvait deux grandes gorgées d'eau avant de reposer la gourde avec boucan. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être discret soupirait d'une joie peu commune avant de s'accoudait au meuble à son tour.

Je le rejoignais prudemment, n'osant rien dire. Il semblait si serein sur le côté que je me demandais même s'il était réellement au courant pour tout le bordel qui régnait dehors. Il reniflait un grand coup avant de se frotter le front, étalant encore un peu plus le liquide noir qui couvrait son visage. Il me désespérait parfois…

 **« Au fait…** commençais-je à murmurer en fixant Finn et Octavia débattre avec ferveur quand à la route que nous devrions suivre. **Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.** »

Bellamy penchait la tête d'un air interrogatif.

 **« Quand j'ai pris le volant sans ton autorisation alors que c'est ton rôle habituellement… enfin je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû. À cause de ça on a finit tous y rester. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait pu en croiser autant et- et j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand je suis stressée je ne contrôle plus rien et je fais n'importe quoi, quitte à tous nous mettre en danger. »**

Il buvait une nouvel gorgée.

 **« Enfin, excuse-moi, Bell'… »** concluais-je dans un soupire.

Mon regard ne voulait pas quitter le sol. Tout avait été de ma faute, s'il n'avait pas réussi à me reprendre le volant des mains, je me demandais bien si on aurait pu survivre à cette horde. Je me dégoûtais tellement qu'en cet instant, je ne me rendais même pas compte que sa silhouette avait bougée.

Sa main était tendue devant mes yeux, un bout de viande dedans.

 **« Tu devrais manger un truc, ça te soulagera un peu, fais-moi confiance. »**

Sans même osais une nouvelle fois refusé, je saisissais le bout de viande avant de venir lentement le mâchouillait. Le goût n'était pas excellent mais, comme le plus âgé me l'avait assuré, cela calmait les grognements de mon estomac et mon œsophage ne souffrait pas énormément. Il me suffisait de bien mâcher et de serrer les dents.

 **« Excuses acceptées… »** ajoutait Bellamy à mi-voix.

Légèrement déboussolée et fatiguée, je voulais lui demander de quoi il parlait. Je ne comprenais pas. Il acceptait mes excuses, mais pas celles que je vansi tout juste de lui fournir. Il acceptait autre chose. Une ombre de sourire passait sur le visage de mon voisin, et soudain, il levait dans ma direction une main craintive et noircie. Après un moment d'hésitation, il finissait pas marquer ma joue d'un trait noir, sous l'oeil.

 **« Ça va aller…** me glissait-il. **Ça finira pas s'arranger. »**

Il me contemplait avec une telle tristesse que pendant un long moment, j'avais la confuse impression que je n'étais pas la seule au bord du gouffre. Bellamy ne m'avait jamais donné ce genre de regard, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il n'était jamais triste, du moins, jamais devant nous.

 **« Bell', est-ce que ça va ? »** murmurais-je, soudain inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

Le concerné ne me répondait rien et se contentait de sourire. Un sourire qui aurait pu me glacer le sang tellement il était feint. Je souhaitais lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il ne m'en laissait pas le temps. Il s'éloignait avant de s'asseoir à la table.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de regard. Je devais divaguer de faim, de soif ou de fatigue.

Battant des paupières et mâchouillant mon bout de viande séchée, j'observais un instant le spectacle de débat que produisait les trois jeunes assit. Bellamy avait reprit son vieil air je m'en foutiste et '' la situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça ! ''. Finn fronçait les sourcils tout en haussant par moment les yeux au ciel face aux paroles du nouvel arrivant. Et enfin, Octavia jouait simplement avec son crayon, traçant des possibilités de parcours sur son antiquité de carte.

Avalant ma dernière bouchée, quelque-chose remuait soudain au fin fond de ma mémoire.

En vérité, si.

Bellamy m'avait déjà regardée comme ça.

Cela remontait au début de l'infection, lorsque nous faisions face, bloqués, à une dizaines de ces choses. Impossible de s'enfuir, impossible de survivre. Mon nouvel ami avait paru à la fois si triste et si… égaré. Sa soeur avait faillit mourir devant ses yeux.

Le désarroi que je venais de vivre m'était donc familier.

Cette souffrance provenait des tripes de Bellamy. Cette tristesse provenait de son coeur. Il le savait autant que moi, rien n'allait s'arranger. Nous allions crever, ensemble. Demain, aujourd'hui, dans les minutes qui suivraient, dans deux mois. Mais il était impossible que cela dure, il fallait toujours mourir, c'était la nouvelle loi en vigueur.

Mon coeur battait la chamade à ce constat.

Sans comprendre, je vomissais ce que je venais d'avaler dans le l'évier qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Les trois jeunes me fixaient sans expression.

J'allais crever.

 _Crève._


End file.
